Dominant
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Yukiko and Chikage argue over their children Shinichi and Kaito.


Shinichi Kudou and Ran Mouri were walking toward the Kudou Mansion from school when they caught to two figures outside the Mansion gate. A blonde and a brunette teenaged males both from another high school that Shinichi did not recognize. Shinichi and Ran trotted up to the two males just as they were about to push open the gate.

"Hey is there something I can help you with?" Shinichi inquired hotly. The two males turned and Ran gasped, and the blondes and the brunettes' eyes widened in shock "What do you guys know each other" Shinichi asked confused.

"You don't see him?" Ran asked frantically pointing at the brunette.

"Yeah He's one of the two unknown people outside my home, why what's wrong" Shinichi scrutinize the brunette boy drinking in the details, but not noticing how much they looked alike.

"Ah no it's nothing "Ran waved away nervously.

"Alright if you say so" Shinichi responded suspiciously but decided to let it go in favor of learning about these other people. "I'm Kudou Shinichi and again I'd like to know what you want?" Shinichi looked dubiously at the two potential intruders with his arms crossed.

"Shinichi don't be rude Hi I'm Mouri Ran" Ran stuck her hand out, the Brunette shook her hand first with a bright smile on his face "I'm Kuraba Kaito magician extraordinaire for the lady" Kaito popped a rose in front of Ran's face and she accepted it with a blush. Shinichi scowled but said nothing as the now identified Kuraba turned to him "This is my classmate Hakuba Sugaru" The now identified blonde Said his Hello's shook hand with both Ran and a reluctant Shinichi. Kaito sniffed slightly at not having been shown the same courtesy from the host as his companion, but continued on with no comment "we are here to pick up my mom from meeting with her friend who I assume is your mom"

"I didn't know your parents were back in town"

"Neither did I" Hakuba and Kuraba shared a look as Shinichi walked off through the gate and to the front door.

"Maybe we have the wrong address" Kaito asked going after Kudou

"Doubtful My parents probably just wanted to surprise me with their return, come on in" Shinichi unlocked and held open the front door for everyone to come inside. The three walked in behind Shinichi and heard fighting. Kudou lead his visitors to the kitchen where his mom and a woman with short brown hair were arguing across from each other with their arms crossed.

"Would to"

"Would not"

"Would to"

"Would not"

They were interrupted by Shinichi Okasan. The women looked up from their stare off

"A Shin-chan" "Kaito"

"Good you two can help us with our argument "

"I'm a little a afraid to ask but kind of argument could you guys have that involves us"

"Which one of you would be more dominant in bed" the woman responded simultaneously. Shinichi clasped against the counter top one arm held up his body up while he held his head up with the other. He rubbed his head and Ran heard something that distinctly sounded like only my mother and her crazy friends.

"Why on earth would you, ah never mind I don't want to know. I'm going to do that book report I was assigned." Shinichi didn't get two steps before his mother pulled him back

"Now come on Shin-chan, you and Kaito-kun have to prove me right or Chikage right" The other woman nodded her head in approval.

"Mother you don't actually expect me to sleep with some stranger do you"

"Of course not the two of you will just have a little competition to see whose more dominate"

"I don't mind doing a competition" Kaito interjected with what Shinichi could only have described as excitement in his eyes.

"But that's a bit of a problem what kind of competition could we do my son's a magician and yours is a detective" Chikage questioned Yukiko

"Hymn yes I do see your point" Now the detective would try and argue that since the two of them were so different that any competition of any sort would be wasteful, but if he knew his mother and he did she would most definitely think of something, he wouldn't even be surprised if she dragged his father along for the ride. Why oh dear god why did he have to have a crazy eccentric for a mother, and where did she find equally crazy friends. The only way he was going to get out of this potentially humiliating situation was to stop it before it started. Wait Kuraba-san said Kaito was a Magician he could work with that so long as there was one more factor but first a little test of the others skills

"You're a magician Kaito"

"Yes I am I believed I showed you a little of that outside"

"Ha a simple trick like that, that anyone can pull off" Shinichi gave the other a haughty smirk.

"I have more skills than that Tantei-kun"

"Prove it, I refuse to be placed in the same category as an amateur" Yukiko was surprised she didn't think that her son would get into it. That certainly pissed Kaito off, if the tick forming above his head was any indication. This competition sounded fun to Kaito at first a way to prove he was better than any detective or critic in his opinion, but now he'd show that Kudou kid a thing or two.

"Wait keep it simple Kaito leave the big stuff for the competition." Chikage lectured. Kaito huffed at that so show the detective just enough to make him believe. Kaito decided on one of the more basic slight of hand. He made one of his doves appear, disappear, and reappear in a little tux and rose in its mouth that he gave to the critic. Everyone but Shinichi seemed to be mildly impressed, even Hakuba had a thoughtful look on his face contemplating the trick a little, but the Kudou boy no he didn't even blink. That haughty bastard didn't even compliment him like everyone else did.

"Alright you have enough skill to train birds, I suppose you have to be able to do that to get onto a real stage" Shinichi smirked, but then it slipped into a thoughtful face as he continued "the rose is real too you must get hurt a lot cutting off the thorns" Kaito's anger drained a little did he hear right was Tantei-kun concerned about his wellbeing "I suppose I should find this a vase since you went through the trouble of making use of it" As Shinichi traversed through the cupboards for a small vase Ran spoke up.

"You keeping the rose Shinichi?"

"Yes its better than keeping it stuff up so sleeve to wither and die" Hakuba snickered a little at that he never seen someone rile up Kuraba before, it was always the other way around. It was pleasing to see Kaito lose his cool for once.

"Hey I'll have you know that I take good care of my Roses" Kaito snapped back, the magician took good care of every object he used for his tricks, even after he cut the roses any one he didn't give away went into water in a special vase at home

"Before you use them maybe," What the hell this detective had no right to say such thing especially when he didn't know him.

"You don't "Kaito's angry rant was cut off by Shinichi who was by now filling a small vase full of water

"Hey Hakuba-san is Kaito a touchy feely person?" Shinichi looked over at the blonde for a moment

"Hey don't talk about me like I'm not here" Hakuba looked over at Kaito briefly before answering

"Unfortunately yes he is"

"What did I just say?" Kaito responded with his arms crossed, oh these two were so going to get pranked.

"Then I would bottom" Wait what there was a lot of blinking before everyone caught up with what was said. Ran blushed

"What was that dear" Yukiko asked in conformation

"That I would bottom" Shinichi spoke again with red blooming deeply across his face

"What why I thought you'd fight more for dominance"

"My reasoning has nothing to do with dominance"

"Then what brought you to that conclusion"

"It was based solely on what I know about myself"

"Ho I didn't know you thought about such things" Yukiko teased her son whom blushed even more

"I don't I wasn't thinking such things when I Answered" Shinichi shouted out

"Shinichi you don't have to lie" Ran chided.

"I'm not I told you it was based solely on what I know about myself I didn't exactly think about it"

Ran and Yukiko sighed that sounded like Shinichi, he just reasoned it without picturing it at all. Then again they supposed Shinichi didn't solve murders by picturing what happened as it happened.

"So what made you think that my Kaito would top"

"He's touchy feely and I'm not" Shinichi spoke clearly and bluntly the blush fading from his face. Everyone blinked that was it?

"Shinichi I don't think you should make a decision based on just that one fact"

"I would never do that Ran you should know that"

"Then what else was there" Kaito exclaimed. Shinichi turned a little red and smirked at him before leaning forward and whispering something sultry into Kaito's ear. The magician blushed and licked his lips. "Yeah I would" Kaito spoke out loud.

"Good now if you don't mind I have an application to a Holmes competition to fill out" that caught Hakuba's attention finally something worthwhile to talk about.

"They have one here can you show me the application"

"Of course Hakuba-san" The two of them walked off, Leaving Kaito alone to be interrogating about what Shinichi told him. Kaito refused to give it up, what that detective said was between them and no one else. After some very vivid and lucid dreams that night Kuraba Kaito decided to make his mission to make what Tantei-kun told him a reality.

"You're a magician Kaito-kun you obviously know how to use those hands very well and I'm told I can be very greedy I'd like it better to get all of the pleasure you could give me, While I'm sure a performer such as yourself would gain desire at teasing me endlessly wouldn't you?"

Oh yes using his talented magicians hand to please Tantei-kun sounded like a good idea to the teen. But first he would have to break up the budding relationship between Shinichi and Hakuba, the Sherlock fanatics had spent the rest of the evening talking about Holmes and exchanging their own detective stories. Kaito and his mom had to practically drag Hakuba away from his new best friend after dinner and dessert. Kaito would get Tantei-kuns eyes to focus back onto him, it might take a while, but the one thing Kuraba Kaito was sure of was that he could get anyone to look at him and Shinichi Kudou would look his way of this the magician was sure.

**I Challenge anyone to write a story based around this fic. It has to end with Kaito and Shinichi in love with each other. Kaito has to realize before he finds out he's in love that Shinichi is not like anyone else and is especially not like any other detective he's met. I think of Kaito as a forward but Refined Dominant, and Shinichi as more of a Dominant Submissive in the end he lets Kaito take control but he isn't easy. **

**Thank you for reading this and please review. **


End file.
